


Truths and Admissions

by TheBrokeZane



Category: Twisted (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 20:32:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBrokeZane/pseuds/TheBrokeZane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lacey and Jo reconnect. Danny is in here too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truths and Admissions

**Author's Note:**

> This is my attempt to make Jo likable. There is no sex tape and Jo isn't in love with Danny. Told from Lacey's POV.

Lacey decided that in order for her and Jo to become closer, they should have a Girls Day. They used to be so close, and Danny coming back helped bring them back together. Sure it's not like it was when they were younger, but it couldn't hurt to try. What to do though? Shopping? Movies? Lunch? What could they do? Possibly all three. Lacey decides to call Jo and tell her what's on her mind.

"Hey, Jo. Whatcha doing?"

"Nothing much, just reading."

"What are you reading?"

"Sisters by Danille Steele. It's pretty good, heartbreaking, but good."

"Well, if you wanted to do something other than read, I was thinking we could do something today. You know, like the old days? We could do a movie or lunch. Maybe a sleepover like old times?"

"Sure, that sounds like fun. I miss those days."

"Me too. Is 2:00 ok? I have a few things to do first."

"Sure."

"Ok, I'll text you when I'm on my way."

"Ok."

Lacey hangs up with Jo and goes to her closet to retrieve her hoodie. A nice run before she has to go to gymnastics practice with her mom and Clara. Gymnastics is very important to all of them. Lacey prays Clara makes it to the 2016 Olympics team. That would be awesome. Imagine if Clara won a medal? She's very proud of her little sister and shows how much by being at her practices and meets as much as she can. She goes to grab her phone and it starts to ring. Her face lights up when she sees that it's Danny.

"Hello?"

"Is this the future Mrs. Desai?"

Lacey can't contain her smile. "Future Mrs. Desai, huh? Well I might marry you."

"You have to. You promised you'd marry me when we were 10. A promise is a promise."

"I know. I always keep my promises. So what's up?"

"Well I wanted to see what you were doing today."

"I'm about to go for a run before gymnastics practice with Clara and Mom. Then, I'm hanging out with Jo."

"You and Jo? Whose idea was that?"

"Mine. I figured we could do like old times."

"If that's the case, then I'm coming too."

"No you're not." She says laughing. "This is Girls Day. No Danny's allowed!"

Danny is laughing too. He's glad they're doing this, even though he wants to spend time with Lacey. "Well, I have to see you beforehand. I need my Lacey fix."

"I'll see you in 10." Lacey decides she can skip a run today. Danny is a good enough excuse to blow it off. Lacey heads to her car to make the drive to Danny's. She wishes she had on one of her cute little skirts. Danny loves her legs. But it really doesn't matter she's just in running gear. She feels beautiful around him no matter what. She's driving along and 'Can't Fight the Moonlight' by Leann Rimes comes on. She loves that song and sings along. She's finally at Danny's and knocks on the door. He opens it with a huge smile on his face. She notices he's only wearing pajama bottoms. And his hair is down. He planned this, she's thinking. And damn he looks good.

"Hello beautiful."

"Why aren't you dressed if you know I can't stay long? Teasing me isn't cool, Danny Desai." She says as she leans in to kiss him.

"I didn't have time to get dressed." He says with his signature smirk planted on his face.

"Uh huh. Where's your mom?"

"At the salon."

"So we're alone?"

"Yup."

"Well let's go. I need my Danny fix." She says as she leads him to his room.

They start kissing as soon as they're in his room. Lacey is removing her shoes, while Danny is unzipping her hoodie. They fall to the bed while still kissing. Lacey gets on top and straddles him. She takes off her tank and sports bra. She leans down to kiss him. She places kisses all over his face, neck and chest while grabbing his hair. She slides his pants off and he sits up to grab her and turns her over so she's on the bottom. He takes his time sucking on her neck. He knows that's her spot and is sure to make her wet. Danny kisses and sucks on her breasts and then kisses her navel. He then slides her pants off. He sticks his fingers inside her and strokes her clit with his thumb. Lacey is moaning and moving against his hand. He takes his fingers out and licks them. He'll never get over how good she tastes. He places himself inside her and starts to move. As he's thrusting in and out of her, his hair is completely covering his face. Lacey is digging her nails into his back and shoulders, but he doesn't mind the pain. After several more thrusts, their bodies start to climax together. It's amazing how in sync they are. Danny gives one final hard push and collapses on top of Lacey. He kisses her and rolls to the side. They are both breathing heavily when Lacey says, "This beats a run any day."

It is now 1:00 and Lacey is back home, preparing to get ready for her day with Jo. She is still on her high from her "Danny fix". Who would've thought that she would be happily dating Danny Desai? Even though there was something between them as kids. He went from being her sometimes annoying friend that pulled her hair, stole her candy and pushed her down, even though he never did that to Jo. Then she used to get weird feelings around Danny. Her stomach felt funny. And he was ALWAYS staring at her. Once he took her Gameboy and wouldn't give it back until she kissed him. Another time he kissed her while they were trying to hide when Jo was counting to 10. Now Danny is the boy that she loved to get kisses from. He still made her stomach feel funny, but she knows now what it is. She's in love with Danny Desai. She was back then too, she just didn't know it.

Time has quickly passed and it's now time for her to pick up Jo. She texts her.

Be there in 15.

She also texts Danny, Miss u already.

Danny texts back, Miss u more.

Lacey is now at Jo's. She honks the horn and Jo comes out and gets in. "So where are we going, Lacey?"

"It's a surprise." Lacey says and smiles. She heads to the mall where they get mani's and pedi's. They then go to see The Amazing Spider-Man. They then head to Johnny Cakes. Surprisingly, none of their friends are there. Over milkshakes, Jo confesses that she had a really great time and Lacey agrees.

"How about we have a sleepover? A good end to our Girls Day." "I was gonna say the same thing." They head to Lacey's and invite Clara to join them. They sing, dance and eat a ridiculous amount of junk food. Clara drifts off to sleep first. Then Jo, finally Lacey. Jo is awakened by somebody talking. It's Lacey, but she hears Danny's name.

"Danny, put it back. You can't keep it! No! I'm not gonna let you take my panties!"

Jo sits straight up and looks over at Lacey. She's sleep but she's smiling.

"Danny......"

Jo reaches over and shakes her awake.

"What?!"

"Lacey, you were talking in your sleep."

"So?"

Jo laughs and says, "You were telling Danny he couldn't keep your panties."

Lacey looks absolutely horrified.

"Why do you look so...embarrassed? It was just a dream."

Lacey lets out an exasperated sigh. "Jo, I wanna tell you something. Danny and I are...together."

"Like together, together? Boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"Yeah."

"I KNEW IT!!!!!" Jo laughs. "I told Rico I thought something was going on with you two. I see the way Danny looks at you."

"Really?"

"Yeah." They both get quiet and Jo gets  silly grin on her face.

"What?"

"Spill it."

Lacey laughs, "What do you wanna know?"

"When did it start? Who else knows? Have you guys...?"

"The night of Fall Fest. We kissed. Nobody else knows so you can't say anything. And....yes."

"How was it?"

"Amazing. And that's all I'm gonna say."

"Wow. Well your secret is safe with me."

"Thanks." Both girls decide to go back to sleep. Lacey hears Jo say, "I knew it."

Lacey smiles and closes her eyes, hopefully dreaming about Danny again.


End file.
